greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Imperial Misanthrope
Archive Talk Page Hi Imp your Archive Talk Page is all set up and complete its all done hope you like the image I chose for the page its of Ganthet mainly with Green Lantern (John Stewart) and Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) in the background. Sorry to hear about you laptop that stinks that it broke hope you got it fixed or got a new one I was curious of why you didn't respond back at first but it wasn't a long wait so worries. As for the Category Page Idea with having the current Category: Hybrid Lantern Page described one way which is for excample when Hal Jordan was wearing Two Power Rings at one time during the Rage of The Red Lanterns Story Arc. What should we call the other Category page that will describe Lanterns that have been on more than one Lantern Corps do you have any ideas of what we should name this Category Page. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod New Category Page Idea Hi Imp interesting title ideas I thought of recently also its short but simple and it also seems to have some of your idea elements also how about the New Category Page Title will be called "Multiple Lantern Corps". Tell me what you think of the idea its short and simple which works best. Oh well talk to you later and hope you like the Archive Talk Page I created for you and the Ganthet Image I added with it. From Rod Hi Imp glad you enjoyed the Archive Talk Page and the Image I added with it. Thats great that you like the title I'll begin working on it shouldn't take two long two edit everything. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Imp the New Multiple Lantern Corps Category Page is all set up and Completed and the Hybrid Lantern Category Page is also set up and completed with its new look as well if want go check out both Category Pages an tell me what you think I think it turned out ok. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Question Hi Imp out of curiousity are you a fan of X-Men and Marvel comics. The reason being is if you are I was interested in Co-Admin/Basically Being Incharge of a New X-Men Wiki site with Green Lantern Staff Member User:Darth Batrus. If your at all interested let me know and even if your not which is completely ok as well just let me know. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Imp thanks for letting me know with the question I had with the X-Men Wiki Site and co-running it with Green Lantern Wiki Staff Member User:Darth Batrus. I'm trying to find another editor to co-run the site if its created with him and you were the first person I thought of to ask. Out of curiousity did you get a chance to see those the new category page I created that we talked about along with the old one I fixed up overall what do you of the everything regarding those two category pages. Oh well talk to you later and how is your laptop going is it fixed yet or did you have to get new one. From Rod Category Multiple Corps Hi Imp with doing the Category Multiple Corps editing work with all the Former Black Lanterns yes it is alot of work and very time consuming but I think it is workable. But that type of editing work can be worked on all of over time there isn't an emeadite rush to get it all done. Putting the down category tags on the list pages we could do that for now if you want to but I personally believe we can get to each and every member but its not something that either you, me or basically any editor have to get done emeaditly. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Imp I agree with you thats kind of the perfect way to go about the editing work regarding Category Multiple Corps if you see a member that you know that has been on more than one Lantern Corps Teams simply add that Category Tage. The method is the easiest way for us to get it done in the end. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Green Lantern Movie Character Pages Hi Imp first off glad to hear from you again its been a while since we last talked hope things are well from your end. On the creating Green Lantern Movie Character Pages absoultly you can start creating the pages if you could just title them for excample Green Lantern (Ryan Reynolds) and Sinestro (Mark Strong) that would be a big help. Now if you come across a character that doesn't have a live action actor or voice actor playing the character for excample like Parallax for excample I would say the best title for that page should be Parallax (Green Lantern Movie). Overall if you have any ideas or questions about creating the Green Lantern Movie Character Pages just let me know. But absoultly go right ahead and start creating the pages it seems like you have a good plan layed out. An if you want let me know when your done and I'll check them out. But once again great to hear from you again. From Rod Hi Imp I almost forgot to tell you use the media character templates for these pages rather than the normal character pages its the best template for this type of editing project. Thats good to hear you had the same title ideas that I had as well with the Green Lantern Movie Character Pages. On and I kind of figured out quickly that even though you have been as you put it semi absence you were still keeping a close watch of things. But in the end its always fun to talk to familar person on the site. I was wondering did you get Green Lantern: Emerald Knights on DVD I did and when I finished watching it I found the film was much better than the first DC Animated Green Lantern Film Green Lantern: First Flight. Emerald Knights seems more close to the comics than First Flight which for me is always a plus with any comic book film. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Imp thats fine with me if you want to put the templates on last and also make sure you have a good image for the pages you are creating. I don't think we have a good character image of Parallax from the movie you can check in the Green Lantern (Movie)/Gallery page but I'm honestly not sure. I'm going to add category tages to the movie character pages you created but overall you seem to have a perfect plan working. When ever you get Emerald Knights and get a chance to see it let me know what you think it was definitly a good animated film. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Oan : Burning Martian War Hiya Imp, just responding to the comment on my talk page. Usually, I try and add pictures to articles and always list the comic issue where the scan comes from. So, in this case, the war with the Burning Martians featured in the pages of JLA #87 - "Trial by Fire: Part Four" where it was a flashback shown by way of a ring construct from John Stewart. One of the best fluff issues on the Martian race in DC, sadly nothing was done more on it though :( Hope that helps! From Darth Batrus 14:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Green Lantern Comic Book Issues that Need Synopsis Hi Imperial Misanthrope with the Green Lantern Comic Book Issues that have been created for the Site here from the the three DC Comics Monthly Series Green Lantern: Volume 4, Green Lantern Corps: Volume 2 and Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors there is a long list of all three series that have Issues with no Issue Synopsis or also known as Summary. If you are interested in possibly writing a Comic Book Issue Synopsis from any of the Issues on the list below please let me know what you choose. The only requirments for writing for a Comic Book Issue Synopsis is just make it as long and detailed as possible. Also you just have to add the comic book issue synopsis to the comic book issue page synopsis section you don't have to worry about the appearing section now if you want to work on that section as well by all means go for it but the only main thing that is need is the issue synopsis. Now if you are not able to work on this editing project at all no worries I'm just sending this message out to all Green Lantern Wiki Staff Members to see if anyone is able to help me out with this editing project. Now all these Comic Book Issue that are listed below are the ones that have been created on the site already and they have been released comic book issue pages from the series that haven't been created for the site or that haven't been released you don't have to worry about them. Oh well talk to you later if you can help out great if not its completely ok no worries. Green Lantern: Volume 4 Issues That Need A Synopsis :Green Lantern #30 :Green Lantern #31 :Green Lantern #32 :Green Lantern #37 :Green Lantern #40 (Backup Story Only) :Green Lantern #49 (Along with Backup Story) :Green Lantern #54 :Green Lantern #55 (Along with Backup Story) :Green Lantern #56 Green Lantern Corps: Volume 2 Issues That Need A Synopsis :Green Lantern Corps #39 :Green Lantern Corps #40 :Green Lantern Corps #41 :Green Lantern Corps #42 :Green Lantern Corps #43 :Green Lantern Corps #44 :Green Lantern Corps #48 :Green Lantern Corps #49 :Green Lantern Corps #50 :Green Lantern Corps #51 :Green Lantern Corps #52 :Green Lantern Corps #53 :Green Lantern Corps #54 :Green Lantern Corps #55 :Green Lantern Corps #56 :Green Lantern Corps #57 Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors Issues That Need A Synopsis :Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors #5 :Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors #7 :Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors #11 From Rod Hi Hi Imp nice to see you on the site again its been awhile since I last talked with you how are things from your end hope everything is good. I wanted to ask you what your thoughts were on adding User:Loki29 to the Green Lantern Wiki Staff and making him a staff member. He as been doing awsome editing work with comic book issue pages along with other site work in general. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Imp thank you for letting me know your thoughts on adding User:Loki29 to the Green Lantern Wiki Staff and making him a staff member. Wow you do real sound busy from your end and with Christmas it must be even more busy then usual for you. Hope you have a good Christmas and it was nice seeing you appear on the site oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hello, I am one of the other admins at the Camp Half-Blood site. I deeply apologize for TheGhostMan's language and actions. He has been almost demoted at least twice now and he believes that title reserves respect over actions. I would highly suggest completely ignoring him as best you can as no matter what you say to him, he will consider rude or an attack on him somehow, meaning ignoring him is most likely the best option. He is the only admin on the site that is like that. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 19:16, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi Imperial Misanthrope I need a editor for my blackest night wikia. Let me know on my talk page and I will send you the link. Thanks2000GreenLantern (talk) 20:07, June 23, 2014 (UTC)2000GreenLantern